


Von Geistern und Dämonen

by shilothewhite



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episodenbezug - Parasomnia, F/F, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilothewhite/pseuds/shilothewhite
Summary: Der Fall nimmt Leo offenbar mehr mit als sie zugeben möchte. Nachdem sie den Täter überführt haben sucht Karin das Gespräch mit ihr, um sicherzugehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist.
Relationships: Karin Gorniak/Leonie Winkler
Kudos: 16





	Von Geistern und Dämonen

**Author's Note:**

> Nachdem ich Parasomnia nochmal geschaut habe bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich mir ein kurzes Gespräch zwischen den beiden zum Abschluss gewünscht hätte.  
> Schließt direkt an die vorletzte Szene an, in der die drei den Fall abschließend besprechen.

„Wie gesagt…keine Geister.“

Irgendwas an Leos Blick hatte sie stutzig gemacht. Der ganze Fall schien ihre Kollegin mehr mitzunehmen als sie zugeben wollte, und Karin hatte das Bedürfnis sicherzugehen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Sie nickte Schnabel kurz zu und verließ den Raum in Richtung ihres Büros, in der Hoffnung, dass sie Leo dort finden würde. Als sie sich ihrem Arbeitsplatz näherte sah sie, dass sie richtig gelegen hatte.

Leo hatte sich an ihren Schreibtisch gelehnt, spielte geistesabwesend mit ihrer Kette, und schien gedanklich weit weg zu sein. Karin setzte sich neben sie.

“Alles ok?” fragte sie nach einigen Augenblicken. Leo blickte kurz zu ihr und zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern, bevor sie nickte.

“Ja klar.”

Das kurze Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht, aber Karin hätte auch so gewusst, dass Leo nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Ihre verbale Kommunikation ließ manchmal noch zu wünschen übrig, aber sie hatten mittlerweile beide ziemlich gut gelernt, die jeweils andere zu lesen. Trotzdem konnte sie ihrer Kollegin keinen Vorwurf machen; sie hätte vermutlich das Gleiche gesagt. In der Hinsicht waren Leo und sie sich dummerweise verdammt ähnlich.

“Enttäuscht, dass du doch nicht Ghostbuster spielen durftest?” versuchte Karin die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern, und Leo musste gegen ihren Willen kurz lachen.

“Im wörtlichen Sinne hab ich das ja getan. Ich hab bewiesen, dass es Geister nicht gibt.” Das Lächeln verblasste wieder, und Karin sah den traurigen Blick zurückkehren.

Sie lehnte sich etwas nach hinten und seufzte. “Manchmal bin ich mir da nicht so sicher.” Leo sah sie überrascht an.

“Du willst mir doch jetzt nicht wirklich erzählen, dass du an Geister glaubst.”

Karin schüttelte leicht den Kopf. “Nicht wörtlich. Ich glaub jetzt nicht, dass Großtante Ida sich alle paar Wochen im Keller manifestiert.” Leos Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, und Karin verbuchte das als weiteren Sieg.

“Aber manchmal hab ich schon das Gefühl, dass die Toten einen verfolgen können. Vielleicht eher im übertragenen Sinn, aber..”. Sie brach ab und zog die Schultern hoch. “Keine Ahnung.”

Karin hatte definitiv eine Reihe von Geistern, die sie hin und wieder verfolgten, aus dem ein oder anderen Grund. Meistens versuchte sie nicht daran zu denken; jeder ungelöste Fall, bei dem sie den Hinterbliebenen keine Gewissheit geben konnte, jeder Fehler, den sie im Laufe der Zeit gemacht hatte und der jemanden das Leben gekostet hatte. Das Gesicht einer jungen Frau drängte sich in ihre Erinnerungen; wenn sie Maria damals richtig zugehört hätte…Karin schloss kurz die Augen, um das Bild zu verdrängen. 

“Wir haben alle unsere Dämonen”, sagte Leo leise, und Karin nickte. Das brachte es auf den Punkt.

Sie schwiegen einen Moment.

“Trotzdem irgendwie schade, oder?” meinte Karin schließlich. “Geister würden unsere Arbeit deutlich erleichtern. Einfach kurz nachfragen..”

Leo lächelte traurig. “Ich glaube Talia fand ihre Geister nicht so toll. Die haben sie ja nur verfolgt, nicht mit ihr geredet.” Sie seufzte leise. “Wenn‘s wenigstens der Geist ihrer Mutter gewesen wäre, der hätte ihr vielleicht sagen können, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war..”

Karin warf ihr einen langen Blick zu. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich langsam dem eigentlichen Problem näherten. 

„Muss schwer sein, wenn man sich für so etwas verantwortlich fühlt“, sagte sie leise.

Leo antwortete zunächst nicht.

„Ist noch schwerer wenn man nicht weiß, ob man nicht wirklich verantwortlich ist“, sagte sie schließlich beinah unhörbar und schloss die Hand fester um die Kette.

_Die hat meinem Bruder gehört._ Karin machte sich eine mentale Notiz. Sie dachte darüber nach ob sie nachbohren sollte; das Thema beschäftigte Leo offenbar stark, aber sie war sie nicht sicher ob ihre Kollegin wirklich darüber reden wollte. Außerdem wartete sie grundsätzlich lieber ab ob jemand nicht von sich aus über etwas reden wollte, statt zu drängen.

Als sie sah wie Leo mit den Tränen kämpfte, war sie froh geschwiegen zu haben. Sie wollte Leo nicht zwingen Erinnerungen hochzuholen, die offensichtlich einen wunden Punkt berührten. Karin überlegte kurz, ob sie ihr tröstend den Am um die Schultern legen sollte. Sie entschied sich rasch dagegen; erstens war sie generell nicht der Mensch für physische Sympathiebezeugungen und zweitens war sie sich gar nicht sicher, ob Leo das gerade so recht wäre. Ihre Beziehung – Freundschaft war vielleicht noch ein etwas großes Wort – stand dazu ohnehin noch auf zu wackeligen Beinen.

Stattdessen drehte sie sich halb herum, so dass sie Leo direkt ansah. Die starrte irgendwo auf den Boden vor ihr.

„Das war gute Arbeit...mit Talia.“ Leo sah sie weiterhin nicht an und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Sie hat sich selbst verletzt. Sie ist im Krankenhaus gelandet. Ich hab direkt gesagt, dass ich nicht..“

„Leo“, unterbrach Karin sie sanft, aber bestimmt.

„Talia hat verdammt viel durchgemacht. Dass ihre psychischen Probleme Konsequenzen hatten war nicht deine Schuld. Du warst für sie da als sie dich brauchte, du hast ihr geholfen sich endlich einem Trauma zu stellen, vor dem sie seit Jahren davon gerannt ist. Das hätte niemand anderes gekonnt außer dir. Talia hat dir vertraut – zu Recht.“ 

Das brachte Leo endlich dazu aufzusehen. In ihren Augen glaubte Karin einen leichten Hoffnungsschimmer zu sehen.

„Du hast alles richtig gemacht mit ihr. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich sicher fühlt und ihren Ängsten stellt, so dass wir unseren Fall abschließen konnten. Das war gute Arbeit“, betonte Karin noch einmal.

Sie sah wie sich Leos Mundwinkel leicht nach oben bewegten. Das Lächeln war winzig, aber diesmal erreichte es ihre Augen, und Karin spürte wie sich etwas in ihr entspannte.

„Danke“, sagte Leo schließlich, und Karin wusste, dass sie nicht nur das Kompliment meinte.

„Schon ok. Und wenn das mit der Polizeiarbeit irgendwann nichts mehr ist, kannst du immer noch Geisterschlösser abklappern und Mythen widerlegen.“ Sie grinste Leo kurz zu und stupste sie mit der Schulter an, bevor sie aufstand.

Leo lachte leise und nickte, während sie sich unauffällig eine Träne wegwischte. „Klingt nach ‘nem Plan B.“ Sie stand ebenfalls auf und atmete tief durch, bevor sie Karin nochmal zulächelte und den Raum verließ.

Karin blieb noch einen Moment stehen und sah ihr nach. Irgendwann würden sie die Geschichte mit Leos Bruder mal anschneiden müssen, das wusste sie, aber für heute hatten sie beide genug durchgemacht.

Sie vertraute darauf, dass Leo irgendwann bereit sein würde darüber zu sprechen.


End file.
